


No Escape

by camrenshipper



Category: harmonizer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camrenshipper/pseuds/camrenshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only I had listen to Gracie. None of this would've happen. I can't escape from this. I'm help captive for the rest of my life.</p><p>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS POSTED ON WATTPAD 
> 
> THIS STORY IS ORIGINALLY WRITE IN FRENCH BUT SOMEONE ASKED ME TO TRANSLATE IT IN ENGLISH SO HERE IT IS.

''Last new: Teenage girl, Winter Haze, is missing since yesterday. If you see her of heard about something, or if you had seen something, please, tell the police'' I heard at the radio.

«God, help me.»

I was in a room, alone.

FLASHBACK

''Winter, you can go alone. I'll go with you.''

«You don't need to do that. Go have fun, I live really close. Nothing can happen to me.»

«Okay, but text me once you're at your parents' house.»

«No problem. I'll see you tomorrow.»

I placed my headphones in my ears and listened to my music while I was waling towards my house. When I was walking, a hands covered my mouth.

I kicked the person's knee ans she lets me go.

I then started running. I turned at left, and I was facing a dead-end. Three persons walked in front of me, acting like if they were searching someone. Before I could do something, a piece of cloth was placed onto my mouth and nose. I blacked out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now, I'm here. Tied and gagged to a chair.

I think I'm here for one day and nebody had came to see me.

That's when I started to ask me why I didn't listen to my friend. If she had gave a lift home, none of this will have happen.

Why did I listen to me this time? I just ruined my life!


End file.
